YPC544
is the 44th episode of the season ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'', and also the 189th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Milk doubts her duty as a caretaker for Coco and Natts and wonders what a true caretaker really is. Summary Milk overslept and upset when she realises that Coco and Natts had made themselves breakfast and got ready for the day. This leads her to wonder what a perfect caretaker is like. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino was worried about Hadenya, who they had no news about. Bunbee said she might quit, making Kawarino angry as he will not allows this. He starts to wonder if she will still be of any use for them in the end and refers to the Black Mask. Later, Milk is by herself at the Park when Urara finds her and she bursts into tears, explaining that because she admires Coco and Natts she wants to stay by their sides and be of use. But it seems they can do everything just fine without her. She asks Urara what she believes a Caregiver to be and Urara mentions that a Caregiver is someone who should always be there for those they care for, even if they can't be there for them at any given moment, and know how to scold or praise them during important times. Milk heads off to Rin's families Flower Shop to ask her the same thing, as she assumed Urara was referring to her. Rin seems to know who she is speaking of, and brings up that the person Urara spoke of is a major screw up with little to no talent or coordination- but she can cry, smile, and worry for others and Rin is very happy to have her around. She said its a bit hard to put into words and suggests that Komachi can probably explain it better. At Natts House, Coco and Natts realize that Milk has gone missing. They decide to go and try to locate her, concerned for her well-being. Milk locates Komachi at the library and asks her to the same thing as well, causing Komachi to point out that it is important for a caregiver to believe in what they need to do, and that their feelings always come from the bottom of their hearts. Milk mentions her desire to feel important, and Komachi states that while it may be hard to turn her thoughts into actions, she does know someone who can do it with ease; a strong-willed person. Believing this is Karen, Milk leaves again. To her surprise, Karen informs her that she isn't this person and Milk claims to feel jealous of this girl. Karen admits that she is jealous as well, and after Milk wishes to meet this person, Karen says she already knows this person: it's Nozomi. At Lunch, Milk observes Nozomi before saying she isn't special, then she asks Nozomi as to what she thinks is a goo caretaker. Nozomi suggests it's someone who can eat, play, sleep a lot, and is always healthy; causing Milk to show disappointment. Nozomi asks Milk if she loves Coco and Natts, then claims this is enough. Milk decides it wasn't worth asking Nozomi at all, but as they notice Coco and Natts are missing, Milk reveals she had left and didn't say anything to them earlier. Meanwhile, Coco and Natts try to find Milk but Hadenya runs into them. She demands they hand over the Dream Collet but refuse as the girls track them down and transform. Coco and Natts reunite with Milk and they admit that they worried over her, and she takes the blame for what she did, claiming not only to be useless but for worrying them. She feels saddened as Hadenya interrupts, telling them that Milk is indeed useless and they don't need her at all. The cures defend Milk though and say that as Coco and Natts caregiver, someone like Hadenya could never understand her feelings. Suddenly Kawarino appears and forces the Black Mask onto Hadenya. Milk asks why he would do this as her ally, but Kawarino claims not to have heard of such a word before as Hadenya transforms into a monster and blows the Mascots and Dream Collet away, allowing Kawarino to pick it up. He tells them they failed to protect it and now they will never be able to restore their Kingdom, but Milk stands up against him and gets it back while telling him that as her duty, she will protect it. The Cures come to her rescue and tell Milk that she is a perfect caregiver for them. Together they unleash Five Explosion to defeat Hadenya. With everything cleared, Milk seems to be in a better mood. She scolds both Natts and Coco for reading all night, and for eating only Cream Puffs instead of a normal breakfast. The girls are convinced that as long as she keeps it up, she will be a great Caregiver someday. Major Events *Kawarino forces the Black Mask onto Hadenya, turning her into a monster destroyed by the Cures. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Hadenya *Kawarino *Bunbee Trivia *Until the airing of HCPC26, this episode was the lowest-rated Pretty Cure episode ever because of the winter holidays. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes